


Until We Meet Again (Raspberry Girl Sequel)

by Skittlebear98



Series: Raspberry Girl [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke, Clexa, F/F, Italy, Raspberry Girl, Sequel, The 100 - Freeform, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlebear98/pseuds/Skittlebear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's in Italy, Clarke isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Million Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys first of all, here is the sequel. I want you guys to ask me questions about the story, so you can either go on Wattpad, ChloeandDiana is my username and find the Q&A book, or find me on tumblr. @CommanderJewel and ask me questions there. The more questions the faster/more chapter i update. I have a lot written for this story already! Or just comment

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke? Are you in here?” Lydia calls out into the empty apartment. For the third time that month Clarke had disappeared. Normally, she would escape back to her and Lexa’s apartment, but this time, she wasn’t there. “Dammit Clarke, where are you?” She curses to herself. She calls Abby.

“Clarke left again,” she says, looking at the clock. It’s four in the morning.

She hears Abby sigh into the phone. “Just, wait, she’ll come home, if not soon, then we will go search for her. She needs time alone still.” Lydia hangs up. She takes the opportunity to look around, and heads into Lexa’s old bedroom. When she sees the walls, guilt fills her. She shakes it off and leaves.

-

Its been three disastrous, overwhelming months for Clarke. For weeks she had hoped that what she felt with Lexa would only be infatuation, but the ache in her heart proved otherwise. She was hurting. Bad. She hadn’t slept in weeks, barely eaten anything. If she did, she would throw it up almost instantly. Not even Lexi could cheer her up, but she did make Clarke feel a little better. Every memory of every kiss was etched in her brain on replay, and it made her feel even worse. By the second month she’d damn near ran out of tears.

At first, she wanted Lexa to think she had remembered everything. Calling and whispering ‘Raspberry Girl’ on the phone had made Lexa’s heart flip. But she was in Italy. She couldn’t just up and leave. Then Lexa noticed how Clarke wouldn’t say anything about the lies, or her being in Italy, or anything. That was when Clarke came clean.

Clarke had only lost her memory for a few days. When it came back, she made a plan. She wanted to convince Lexa to go to Italy with Costia, because it was the right thing to do. There were so many opportunities that Lexa had with Costia, that she would never have with Clarke. If you love her, set her free. If she come back, it’s meant to be. But Lexa wasn’t coming back.

As soon as Clarke told her, she stopped calling, texting, skyping. Letters no longer came in the mail. Clarke knew though, that Lexa was happier with Costia. The loss of communication was for the best. Yet, she still called Lexa all the time.

“Lexa. There isn’t much else I can say, and this is going to be the last time I call you and leave you a message. I’m on the roof, our spot on top of the apartments. It’s beautiful, but without you, it’s nothing. I realized when you left that you were taking more than just luggage. You took my heart too. I don’t know what I was thinking Lex. I can’t be without you, it hurts so much. Maybe you understand, maybe you don’t. At least you have Costia. Speaking of her. I found something out yesterday at my last check up with the hospital. On the bridge, there was a camera, and it was able to pick up footage of the accident. Another car ran me off the road Lexa. it was Costia.Goodbye, we won’t meet again.”

She sent the voice message and then with as much force, anger, emotion as possible, threw her phone into the city.

-

Lexa had refused to listen to any of Clarke’s voicemails. She didn’t delete them though, but she didn’t want to hear them. They would normally come every other day, and there were always constant text messages. However, between now and the last voicemail, there had been a huge time gap. A whole week. Maybe she had given up. Lexa didn’t want her too though. When she tried to call her back, it said the number was no longer in service. It worried her, so she sent a message to Abby just to make sure she was okay. Abby said physically, she was fine, but mentally, she was broken. A mess.

Lexa didn’t know why, but she felt guilty. She shouldn’t though. Clarke lied to her. She could have stayed. She started listening to the voice messages, one a day. In the meantime she worked at a restaurant, a really popular one. She even applied at a small university and got in. She was learning a lot if italian, and her and Costia spent a lot of time together.

Costia still didn’t know the truth about her and Clarke. Lexa knew she was just as guilty for lying to her. She knows if she tells Costia, she will be put in the same position as Clarke. Lexa didn’t want that though. She didn’t want to feel the pain that Clarke felt. The emotions that clouded her brain each day to the point of hysteria. Clarke was in pieces, and Lexa knew that, but feeling the same way would only make her feel even more guilty.

Now when she couldn’t sleep, she would listen to the messages and allow Clarke’s voice to lure her to sleep. Tonight she would get through the last of them, and then start over tomorrow.

Nearly asleep, she listened to the final words. “It was Costia.” She shot out of bed, nearly toppling onto the floor. She went to the balcony and slid the doors shut. She listened to the message over and over and over. What now?

-

Lexa woke up to the smell of her favorite breakfast. Waffles. Costia stood over the stove, clad in only a huge t-shirt. Lexa allows a small smile to form, but then pushes it away when she remembers the message. She has no idea if it’s true or not, and she sure doesn’t want to confront Costia.

While they sit and eat, Costia talks about work but Lexa stays quiet. She doesn’t really know what to say. She answers all and any questions Costia has, which are all about work, and then she watches her get up and go shower. Lexa tells Costia she doesn’t feel well, and calls out of work and her classes.

When Costia leaves for work, she grabs her laptop and begins research about the accident. There was some info on the news, but not much else. The only option she had was to call Abby and ask her.

“Hello?” Abby answers. She sounds distressed.

“I’m sorry, it’s Lexa, If this is a bad time I can call back later,” she rushed out.

“No, it’s fine, is something wrong?”

“Um, I got a voice message from Clarke. And at the end, it said. It said..um. It said Costia was the cause of Clarke driving off the bridge. Is this true?”

The line is silent for a moment. “I’m not sure. The footage proves that it was in fact her car. But the driver doesn’t match the description.”

“That would make more sense. When I got the call, Costia was in bed next to me, I don’t think it would have been possible. But I don’t know what she’s capable of.”

“Okay, I will be sure to let you know if we find any more information. Do not talk to Costia about it though until we have more evidence,” Abby says.

“I won’t, only if you don’t tell Clarke that I talked to you.”

“Will do.”

Lexa relaxed a little. She never thought about the fact the Costia was home when they called about Clarke. She decided to rest her buzzing mind, and went to the bedroom for a nap.

-

Clarke was lucky enough to have friends to keep her mind off things. Today she was shopping with Octavia. Tomorrow she was going on a motorcycle ride around the city with Raven, and the day after she was spending the day with Bellamy doing whatever.

“Okay, so it’s almost summer. So we need beach clothes. Summer dresses. You look good in royal blue. Maybe red. Lets try both.” Octavia goes on and on, pulling random things from racks in every direction. Clarke, purely amused, watches her. She doesn’t mind trying everything on. Octavia’s energy is rubbing off on her.

“Oooh, pretty. Try these jean shorts with this top, they go good together,” she shoves more articles of clothing into Clarke’s arms.

“Okay,” she grunts, closing the door. Octavia is right. They do look good. Buying new clothes was a good place to start things over. Maybe soon she could move back into her apartment.

When she exited the dressing room, she runs straight into someone, and it’s not Octavia. “¡Lo siento!” Clarke hears. When she looks up, she finds intense, emerald green eyes boring into hers. She has to look away to recollect herself.

“Yo no hablo español bien,” Clarke responds. The girl laughs. It makes Clarke smile for the first time in a long time.

“Está bien. It’s okay. Sorry for running into you,” she says, helping Clarke gather the remaining pile of clothes.

“No, it’s totally fine I couldn’t see where I was going.”

“Well I purposely ran into you.”

“Why?” Clarke asks, amused and confused all at once.

“in hopes that i could buy you a drink or something to apologize,” Clarke raises her eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah sure, just let me put these down.” She finds their cart outside another changing room, and throws the clothes she’s keeping inside. She writes Octavia a note and then goes with the girl to a Starbucks across the way.

“I’m Rita by the way,” the girl introduces herself.

“Clarke,”

Once they get their drinks, they find a table.

“You work at the coffee shop downtown right? I’ve seen you in there a few times. I also just moved into the building.” Clarke nods. “it’s nice to get to know a neighbor. i haven't seen you around lately. “

“I’ve been really busy with some things,” Clarke says.

“Oh, well are you busy later tonight?” Clarke shakes her head. “Cool, you should pop in, i’m the only one with a doormat. It says bienvenida,” she gets up and throws away hers and Clarke’s cup.

“Okay, I’ll try,” Clarke smiles.

“Adiós hermosa,” Rita waves, and leaves.

Maybe this was a new start. Her new start.

 


	2. Spain?

When Clarke gets home, she wants to relax, but remembers that Rita had invited her over. She throws on one of the new outfits she got, and headed over. Standing on the welcome mat, she knocks on the wooden door. She hears clacks on the other side coming closer, and the door swings open.

“Clarke! I didn’t expect you to show up, it’s good to see you!” Rita moves to the side to let her inside. Her apartment is a little smaller than Clarke’s, being a one bedroom and all, but its clean and beautifully decorated and organized. Clarke looks around, observing, and Rita can’t help but stare.

“So, do you speak spanish fluently?” Rita nods.

“Sí!” She exclaims. “I lived in spain for 8 years, and then I moved here. Sometimes I go visit, I was planning on going soon, but I’m a little short on money.” She pours her and Clarke a cup of hot tea. “This here is a type of tea native to Spain, it’s really good.” Clarke agrees once she takes a sip.

“My friend, just moved to Italy a few months ago,” she says, trying to sound positive. She takes another sip and watches Rita raise her eyebrows in response.

“You know, Italy is about an 18 hour drive, 2 hour flight from Spain. We could travel and visit together, if you want to.” She offers. Clarke fiddles with her cup, deep in thought, and then shrugs.

“Um. Well the person, that moved there. We weren’t really dating, but there was something. We kissed sometimes, and we spent a whole lot of time together. She was dating this other girl already, and wanted her to go to italy with her.  Then I was in an accident, and I lost my memory. It only lasted a few days, and i thought i was doing the right thing, but. I lied about not having a memory so she would go to italy, I didn't want her to stay because of me.” Clarke looked down, trying to hide the tears that slid down her cheeks.

Rita’s fingers met her chin, and she pulled her face up. They locked eyes for a moment and Rita wiped her tears. “Sounds like you need to apologize, in person.” Clarke nods and leans into her chest. Maybe she was right.

~

Abby and Lydia starred as Clarke, for the first time in months, scarfed down her food. They exchanged looks but remained silent as to not interrupt the miracle happening before their eyes. They were in Clarke’s apartment, seated at the small table. Abby had finally decided that it was necessary for Clarke to move back in. She pushed a wrapped package across the table. “What’s this?”

“A new cell phone. Your’s broke, right?” Clarke nods and gives her mother a small nod.

“Thank you.”

Abby and Lydia laugh and talk for the rest of the night, and Clarke makes the hardest decision of her life.

“Are you sure you’re okay to stay here by yourself tonight?” Abby asks, poking her head into Clarke’s bedroom.

“Yeah mom, I’ll be fine,” Abby smiles and tells her goodbye. Lydia also pokes her head in, double checks that Clarke is okay, and they leave together.

As soon as she is sure they are gone, she goes down to the coffee shop and grabs as much money as she can that will go without notice. Then she gather whatever else she has in her apartment, messily packs a few bags, and makes her way down the hallway.  

The spanish writing on the mat pops out at her sleepy eyes. She knocks on the door, but not too loud. Heavy footsteps reach the door, and when it opens, Rita stands in a short gown. “Clarke? What are you doing here, it’s almost midnight,” she yawns out, rubbing her eyes.

“Pack your bags, we’re going to Spain.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys first of all, here is the sequel. I want you guys to ask me questions about the story, so you can either go on Wattpad, ChloeandDiana is my username and find the Q&A book, or find me on tumblr. @CommanderJewel and ask me questions there. The more questions the faster/more chapter i update. I have a lot written for this story already! Or just comment!


End file.
